


Love Letters

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Planned Pregnancy, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Prompto didn't mean to read Noct's private journal with Lady Lunafreya but he can't unread what's already been read or unlearn what's been learned. He always knew that Noct would marry Lunafreya but he always thought it wouldn't mean anything. Otherwise, why was he bothering to date him?





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "did you get my letter?"
> 
> If you can believe it, I origianlly had planned to have this posted last December for promnoctluna weekend. You can see how that turned out xD

They are into their fifth gaming round when Noctis’ phone starts buzzing. He groans and pauses the game to look at the caller ID. “Damn, it’s Specs. I’ve gotta take this.”

Prompto shrugs and puts his controller down. “No big, dude.”

“Hello?” he says into the phone and goes into the kitchen so that his side of the conversation is not as easy to hear. 

Prompto pulls out his own phone to pass the time. He’s just finished checking his Instagram when Noctis comes back to the couch and gives him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Hey, I gotta go, but I’ll hurry back, okay?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” 

Noctis gives him an apologetic smile before taking off. 

Prompto switches the game to single-player mode and plays a few rounds. Then he turns the game off and watches an episode of some crime drama. It’s almost been two hours, and he’s getting restless. This isn’t the first time Prompto has been left alone is Noctis’ apartment. He’s poked around in boredom before, and Noctis never minded, so he decides to do so again. It isn’t like he snoops in his closet or under the bed. He just walks around the apartment taking note of everything in plain sight. He looks through all the games and movies in his collection, most of which he already has memorized, then moves to the bookshelf. Most of the books are about governance and public speech, put there by Ignis, with the occasional fantasy or sci-fi novel, but one book is wider than the rest and sitting horizontally atop a row. There isn’t any title on the binding, so he pulls it off the shelf to look at the cover, which is just red with a white symbol. Curiosity peaked, he flips it open. With shaky hands, he flips through the pages just to make sure it really is what he thinks it is. He’s so caught up in the book--the journal--he doesn’t notice the front door open. 

“Oh, you found it,” Noctis says.

Despite the dispassionate response, Prompto jolts and drops the journal as if doing so will hide the evidence of his snooping. Noctis makes a displeased sound and lifts it off the ground.

Prompto diverts his eyes back to the floor at the careful way he holds it. “Sorry,” he mutters, both in reference to dropping the journal as well as prying in the first place. He wants to ask him about the contents, but Noctis just shrugs at him looking tired. He never even said why he had to leave so suddenly, and Prompto wonders if his demeanor means it was something serious. Now isn’t the time to push his doubts onto him when he was the one that brought them on himself. 

“You still want to play?” Noctis asks, but Prompto shakes his head.

“Dude, you look ready to pass out. Let’s just head to bed. We can play more in the morning.” Noctis smiles and they let that be the end of the discussion.

  
  


Neither of them mention the journal again until Prompto catches Noctis writing in it at the kitchen table when he comes out of the bathroom about a week later. There’s a soft smile on his face and Prompto’s chest tightens. It’s been common knowledge for a while now that Noctis is promised to Lady Lunafreya, but Prompto always assumed it was nothing but a political decision since Noctis was the one to ask him out. He had never felt jealous or insecure about their relationship until seeing the contents of that journal. Noctis is always open about his affection toward him, but after glimpsing equally open exchanges between him and his wife-to-be, he can't hold back the doubts he used to be able to retain. Not all of Noctis’ sentiments can be true.

He must be staring too hard because Noctis senses him watching and looks up. “Oh, hi.” That same dispassionate tone, but he hunches over slightly in an attempt to hide the journal from view. 

“Are we going to talk about this?” Prompto asks quietly, figuring there is no reason to beat around the bush any longer.

Noctis sighs. “Prom…”

“I don’t understand. Are you just toying with me?”

“What?” He stands and comes over to him. He takes hold of his arms, expression pained. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you’re obviously in love with Lady Lunafreya.”

“Prompto,” he says more serious than Prompto’s ever heard his name before, “I love you. I really do. I know I should have told you and it isn’t fair, but I do love her too. I was already in love with her, but then I met you and couldn’t help it. I wanted you too much not to be with you.” 

When he put it that way, Prompto should feel happy, being the “other man.” What right did he have feeling jealous when Noctis liked him enough to cheat on her? Besides, he had Noctis, at least for now, in a way she never had. That still didn't make this right, though. Noct hadn't even let him know he had real feelings for her, let alone such strong ones by the sound of it. Prompto had never felt that they were cheating. It wasn't a good feeling at all. It was guilt and a heavy rock in his stomach. “You should have been honest. For all our sakes.”

“I know, and I wanted to, but I was afraid of losing you, and Luna said--”

“Wait, you told her about me?” The rock is now ten times harder, pressing against his bladder.

“Yeah--”

“You told her but not me?”

“Prom, you probably don’t believe me, but I fell for you hard. I figured if I had to lose one of you, I’d rather it be her. And I knew her well enough to know she would understand.”

“But you didn’t think I would?”

“Do you?”

Well, yeah, he understood. But did he think what he was doing was okay? He isn’t sure. His hand grips over his wristband. A relationship should be based on honesty, but wasn't Prompto just as much a liar? He remembers Noctis’ expression as he transformed the feelings in his heart into words on paper and knows he just wants Noctis to be happy more than anything else. “Yeah, I do. But what I don’t understand is what you plan on doing about this.”

“I’m gonna marry Luna. That’s always been the plan. You’ll come along. I’ll make you my private guard or something.”

“And we’ll just pass you back and forth, huh?” There is a hint of bitterness in his voice. Noctis frowns and he immediately regrets the words.

“I know that’s not ideal or fair, but Luna’s willing to try if you are. I was kinda hoping maybe you could try to get to know each other. You’ve already seen the journal, so…” He holds the journal out hesitantly as if he is afraid Prompto might knock it onto the ground on purpose. 

Something pitters in his chest from the fact he is willing to trust him so openly. It means even more given the secrecy up to this point. Their fingers brush when he takes it and warmth spreads there to his chest. The least he can do is try. “Yeah, okay.”

  
  


The inclination to read everything in the journal is difficult to resist, but he can't bring himself to breach Lady Lunafreya's privacy like that. So he does the logical thing and writes her a letter asking her permission. It's nerve-wracking and he has the mind to write the letter out first on looseleaf paper so she can't see how many times he rethinks his words. He scratches out words more times than he can count, rewrites the whole thing three times, and deals with Noct's teasing twice as many times before he's confident enough to send the journal back.

_ Dear Lady Lunafreya, _

_ I learned about Noctis' feelings for you and his intention to keep us both in his life for the future. He says you already know and are open to trying to make this work. I would really like to get to know you better, if you don't mind. To be honest, ever since you to wrote me all those years ago, I’ve wanted to know you. Noct gave me the journal and said I could read it since that's probably the best way to get to know the real you, but I don’t feel right doing that before asking you first. It’s not just snooping into your privacy but your feelings for Noct. I actually accidentally read bits and pieces before I realized exactly what this journal was, so I know it’s pretty personal. So, I totally get if you don’t want me to read it. Just say the word and we can start here, you know, asking each other what our favorite colors are and stuff. It’s cool.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Prompto _

Even after the thought he put into the letter, his hands still shake when he passes the journal off to Umbra and his heart hammers with a mixture of anticipation and worry as he waits for the response. Days go by, and his anxiety must show because Noctis claps him on the back. 

“Chill, dude.”

“But, it’s been days. She’s probably upset. Of course she doesn’t want me to read stuff she wrote to you.”

“It always takes at least a few days before I get a response. It’s normal. Umbra can travel back and forth, but not instantaneously, and the empire keeps her pretty busy. She’s gotta find time to read and write her response. And just think how long it took you to write yours.”

Oh yeah. Prompto had thought on that for about a week. “Yeah, makes sense.” He breathes a little easier but knows he won’t relax until he gets a reply. 

It comes three days later. 

_ Dear Prompto, _

_ I am so glad to finally be able to talk with you. I still remember fondly what you did for Pryna years ago and am overjoyed that you took my advice to befriend Noct. He has been so much happier since you entered his life, and I for knowing it. You may not believe this, but I have been asking Noct for years to let me speak with you like this as well, but he was adamant against it. For a powerful royal, he can be a real scaredy-cat when he wants to be. Please don’t be mad at him for waiting to tell you about our relationship. He didn’t tell me about yours immediately either. Of course, he told me immediately when you became friends and wrote of you fondly and frequently, but it was not until after you had become intimate that he worked up the courage to tell me about it. The confession is in here for you to read yourself. He felt horrible for going behind my back, but Astrals, was it apparent how fond he was of you. He said something to the effect of “I understand if you hate me now. If you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I get it, but I love him. I can’t just not be with him when he’s right here, you know? I hope you know I didn’t mean to hurt you.” _

_ To answer your questions, I would much like to get to know you as well, and yes, feel free to browse this journal’s contents. I agree with Noctis that to make this “relationship” work, open honesty in all aspects is the best option. Now that we are all on the same page, I don’t see any reason for secrecy. All I ask in return is that you will be open enough to answer any questions I ask in regards to your feelings toward Noctis, seeing as you will have a clear impression of mine from my writings. Also, please refrain from worrying about my reaction to anything you might say or from feeling the need to be formal or polite. I would like to get to know the real you, the you that you show Noct, rather than how you think you should present yourself to a royal. As I’m sure you know, what Noct loves the most about you is that you don’t treat him any differently for his title, so I would ask that you try to show me the same treatment. That said, Luna is fine. May I call you Prom, or would you rather wait until we are better acquainted? _

_ Best wishes, _

_ Luna _

He reads the letter twice just to make sure he read it right before he lets a smile settle on his face. Noct slides into bed beside him. 

“Good news?”

Prompto nods and hands the journal over. He watches as Noct smiles as he reads. 

“See? I told you to relax.” 

“Yeah, I mean she is just a person, same as you. I shouldn’t be so nervous, it’s just different than with you cause I saw you snoozing at your desk at school and stuff.” This earns him an elbow to the ribs. “All I know of Lunafreya is from the news and what you’ve said, ya know?”

“That’s why you should get reading. That way your brain can get past her public image and see the real woman with real wants and flaws.”

He gives a nod and starts reading. Once he starts, he can’t stop. He moves into the living room at some point when Noct complains he can’t sleep with the bedside table light still on. He has work the next day, but he just can’t bring himself to put the journal down and is still reading when Noct stumbles out of his bedroom. 

“You still reading?” he asks with a yawn.

“Oh, shit.” He glances at the clock to see that he only has two hours until his shift. As much as he hates to, he shuts the journal and dashes to the bathroom to take a shower. 

He learns a lot from reading the journal, mostly about Luna, but some about Noct as well. Noct doesn’t talk much about his time in Tenebrae, but he has brought it up a couple of times in their writings. It makes sense since that was the time the two of them actually physically interacted. Apparently, they had been fast friends, and quickly more even at that age. Luna had been much like any little girl, dreaming of fairy tale endings where she married the prince of her dreams, so when Noct--a literal prince--walked into her life, she jumped right onto it. It was nothing but an innocent relationship between children, of course. Holding hands as they swang together, laughing as they ran across waves at the beach, playing that Luna’s many dolls were their children. It wasn’t until they were separated and time and reality matured them that the childish crush bloomed into more. Again, it was Luna who fell first, it seems. Not surprising, since she writes that the empire allows her few meaningful interactions. 

He learns much more about her. More than he expected or hoped for, and feels his cheeks heating at the intimacy of what he’s reading several times. Noct outright laughs at him when he catches him sputtering over her writing “I burn for you, Noct my love” at one point. The thing is that the further in he gets, the more uncomfortable he gets and eventually has to stop. Now it’s less “I burn for you” and more “I can't stop thinking about what it would feel like to have your hands on me.” He's read enough that now when Noct touches him he can’t help thinking about him doing it to Luna and he isn't sure how he feels about that. He figures that's as good a place to start with Luna as any. 

_ Dear Luna,  _

_ Sorry it took me so long to write back. I was reading everything in the journal but I just couldn't do it. It was getting to be a bit much. Now I can't stop thinking about Noct touching you like he does me and I don't know how I feel about it. It's weird because I always knew you guys were gonna get married and have sex, but this is the first time I've really thought about it. I guess it didn't matter since I thought it would just be casually once in a while until you had an heir. I didn't think it would really mean anything, ya know? I just assumed Noct only saw you as a friend since he was dating me. I don’t know why I never thought you might feel differently. Anyway, I’m glad I read what I did. I do feel like I understand you better now. A lot better, since I really didn’t know you at all aside from your news persona.  _

_ But anyway, I can see why you asked me to be open with you in return. That was definitely some open stuff, and intimate going in further. I’m honestly surprised you were okay with me reading what I haven’t. Noct? Well, I guess I can see why he wouldn’t mind, given I literally see him naked more days than not lol. But that’s not the point. It’s still, I don’t know, weird for me to think about this. I read the letter where he told you about me but I still don’t understand how you were okay with this. It should be even harder for you. Here I am getting all weirded out thinking about something that  _ will  _ happen when here we are actually doing it. Aren’t you jealous? Envious? Uncomfortable thinking about it?  _

_ (Oh. P.S. sure, I don’t mind if you call me Prom) _

_ Best wishes, _

_ Prompto _

_ Dear Prom, _

_ I don’t blame you one bit for reacting as you are now. I would be lying if I said it was easy learning that Noctis had feelings for you. At first, I was devastated because I kept thinking that there was no way he would still want me when I am all the way in Tenebrae and he could have someone else right there with him. As you read, Noct promised his feelings for me had not diminished and that he still planned on marrying me, but it took a couple days for it to sink in that he couldn’t exactly abandon me when our marriage was already proclaimed. Even after it did, I kept thinking that the longer he spent with you, someone who could actually be with him physically, the less he would care about me. He would probably still marry me when the time came, but I thought he might cease writing in the meantime or just pretend to continue caring the way he had.  _

_ That first response I gave him, was not a lie, but not what I would call sincere. I have always wanted Noctis to be happy. If being with you is what makes him happy, then I would not wish for anything else. If he was willing to at least try to date us both at the same time, then who was I to break it off because of my own insecurities? Especially considering that he might be genuine in his promise. It was better to share him than to lose the one true connection I have. That was why I told him that he had my support and blessing. The longer you guys were together, the more assured I was that he was not losing interest in me. He wrote about you more than ever, and I could tell how much he cares for you, but he still gushed his feelings for me right after. As you read, he often reminded me how badly he wished I could be there as well, and so, I let that go to heart. I am an optimist, and he has yet to abandon me, so there is little more I could wish for. I was never going to be able to be with him physically up to this point, so it is not as if I have lost anything. It would have been foolish for me to believe he would go this long without ever being intimate with anyone. I am glad it was with you. I hope this answered your question.  _

_ I hope that you can find peace of mind about this. I hate to think our marriage will make you uncomfortable. Perhaps it is just because it is so new for you to think about. Give it some time. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Luna _

_ Dear Luna, _

_ That makes sense. See, I never would have thought someone like you could ever be worried about losing to someone like me. You are absolutely gorgeous and have a title (I don’t care that Nifflheim took it away. You are still a princess!). I’m just an average nobody that happened to take a chance. It took me years before I even worked up the courage to try befriending Noct, so I’m still flabbergasted some days when I think about the fact that I’m dating him now. So yeah, I really want to come to terms with him marrying you, too. Because I just want him to be happy too, and if I’m the one uncomfortable, I should be the one to step aside. You two are a match made in all the stories. You’re who the people want together and who needs to be together. It’s not like I can give Noct an heir, right? So, we need to keep talking and become friends. Then it probably won’t be so weird to think about. Do you think about me and Noct a lot? (You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to. I’m just curious…) _

_ Best wishes, _

_ Prompto _

_ Dear Prom, _

_ As flattered as I am to hear you say that our relationship is important, it saddens me that you would care so little about your own feelings.  _

_ To answer your question, yes, actually. It’s hard not to since I know that you obviously do have sex. Not that Noct ever came out and said specifics, although I would guess that was more for your sake than mine. I’m also honestly, for lack of better phrasing, backed up. I do not exactly have the same freedoms Noct does. I probably could “get off” with someone if I truly put my mind to it, but I do not have such devotion to put my energy toward that. I’m okay waiting and am resourceful. I do not wish to push this too far and make you more uncomfortable than you already are, but if you do not mind answering, what are Noct and I doing when you think about us together? I realize now that you never said in so many words thinking these thoughts make you uncomfortable, so what do you feel when you think about it? I for one have quite a vivid imagination, so I have imagined more than one scenario...I hope you don’t mind. Of course, I don’t even know what you look like.  _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Luna _

_ Dear Luna, _

_ Okay. You do know I’m a guy right? You do know that sort of thing might not be the best thing to tell a guy? Cause guys do stuff when you say stuff like that? I’m just looking out for you when I say that, alright. I’m not saying I did anything...By myself that is...You say you don’t want to make me uncomfortable, yet here we are talking about the three of us and sex, and… _

_ You say you have a vivid imagination, but I would wager mine is more eccentric. Let’s just say, it’s more elaborate than what’s needed to make a baby. Is that a good enough answer? I mean I can go into more detail if you really want but are you sure you want me to? Don’t you have virgin eyes or something? Plus, I know you basically admitted to getting off to the thought of the two of us, but I still feel like a pervert admitting I have these thoughts. Which I guess answers your next question. I feel like a pervert. Worse than you probably do, because I do know what you look like.  _

_ Best wishes, _

_ Prompto _

_ Dear Prom, _

_ Noct’s right, you are cute. I am the one that asked you, so please do not feel that you will soil my virgin eyes or something like that. (This honestly made me laugh). You would know better than that if you had continued reading in the journal. Remember I said you can read that, too, so you don’t need to feel like a pervert thinking about me having sex. Do you know how many people probably get off to the thought of me having sex? Same for Noct. It is part of publicity. To be honest, I am flattered that my simple confession would stir you up that much. I hope Noct treated you right ;) _

_ That said, I would more like to discuss why exactly you feel like a pervert. Is it just because you are imagining me in that situation, or is there more to it? What more are you feeling? Say, if we were to marry tomorrow, would you wish to be there to watch on the wedding night? _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Luna _

_ Dear Luna, _

_ For the love of the Six. I’m really glad I’m not at Noct’s right now because I think I yelped. My face is probably so red. I don’t even want to look. I can’t believe you asked me that. Okay, I’m getting your whole “virgin eyes” thing. Apparently, I really am the only uncomfortable one here. Uh, okay, I did promise I would try to be honest, so here goes. Before Noct I’ve always liked girls. I still like girls. And like I said, you are gorgeous, so thinking about you and Noct together is kind of an overload. The first time I thought about it I was pretty freaked out because I was like “oh no! This is gonna happen and what if Noct likes it better?” but now I’m too caught up in how attractive you two are together in my mind to worry about that at the time. If I’m being honest, I might as well go all out and admit that I don’t even bother with porn anymore. If Noct’s busy, now I just think about you two. And, uh, yeah that was pretty forward of you. My brain is short-circuiting that you are even suggesting I watch you two in real life. Short answer, hell yeah. Yet, honestly, I’m still super embarrassed and feel bad. We’re even talking about your wedding night here. You know, a night of love and intimacy. Your first time too. I definitely don’t belong there, especially gawking at “the live porn.” _

_ P.S. That’s a picture of me. So you know what I look like. _

_ More embarrassed than you know, _

_ Prompto _

_ Dearest Prompto, _

_ Please relax, I meant hypothetically. Though, if you asked nicely enough I would not mind you watching us :) (I am sorry. Noct said you were fun to tease and he was right. For the non-virgin here, you are adorable). Does it make you feel better that I admit that I would do the same given our roles were reversed? I am sure you two are gorgeous together as well. Thank you for the photo, by the way. You are quite handsome :) _

_ So, now that we have this cleared up, I would not mind in the least if you did elaborate on your fantasies of me and Noct. I would not even mind if you were to tell me about what you and Noct actually do. I am a lonely girl after all. Especially since you seem to not be letting Noct write to me anymore. Are you embarrassed to have him read these letters?  _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Luna _

_ Dear Luna, _

_ I’m starting to see why you two like each other. You are both meanies. Yeah, though, that does make me feel better. Maybe it is just natural to want to watch in a situation like this. And it’s better than wanting to rip each other’s hair out in jealousy, right? Also, oh my gods, you think I’m handsome? With my freckles?  _

_ Oh, oh my gods, you are using me to fill your spank bank, aren’t you? (You want honest and sex talk, then fine, we’re gonna talk). Okay (insert huge breath sound effect). So, what I imagine you two doing most (aside from kissing) is him eating you out. Noct does it to me sometimes, so I know he’s gotten pretty good at it. I figure you’d like it a lot. I imagine Noct taking you through multiple rounds before he comes inside (you know, to make a baby, not because I’m a pervert).  _

_ Uh, so since you asked about Noct and me, I’ll let you know some of what to expect. Noct is a lazy ass xD He’s what you’d call a pillow prince. It’s not like he won’t do anything, but he prefers lying on his back most of the time. His favorite thing is when I ride him. When he eats me out, I have to sit on his face so he can still lay down :’D. Though, when I think about you two, he’s on his stomach with you sitting up against the headboard. _

_ Am I embarrassed? Did you not read my last signature line? “More embarrassed than you know”. Yes, I’m embarrassed. And yeah, yeah. I know Noct will read these eventually, but I figure if there’s more of them then he will pay less attention to each individual one. A guy can hope at least, right? :O (He’s totally going to punish me somehow for calling him a pillow prince. I know it >.<) _

_ Still embarrassed, and honestly, kinda horny now thanks to you, _

_ Prompto _

_ Dearest Prompto, _

_ I too am glad I am alone because I am grinning like a moron. You are really cute, you know that? Noct better be treating you right or I might steal you away from him ;) That would teach him a lesson, wouldn’t it? Perhaps once we are married you and I can team up to teach him what’s what. Does that sound like a plan? ;) _

_ I know we are still fairly young considering, but I do wish we could hurry along with the wedding so that I could be there with you two. I tire of this life and do miss Noct dearly. Perhaps now that you know of our feelings and are okay with them you might mention to Noct to speak with his father on it? I have no true authority on the matter, but I am sure King Regis could use the wedding as a bargaining chip for staving off the threat of war. Not that I believe it will actually hold off the empire, but it might spare some extra time. Shiva, I have gotten depressing, haven’t I? I just wish that I could meet you and get to see Noct again as soon as possible.  _

_ Alas, let’s talk more about each other. Noct says that you enjoy photography? Would you mind sharing some? I swear to return them. I enjoy drawing, myself. Here are portraits I did of you and Noct.  _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Luna _

_ Dear Luna, _

_ Wow. You are really good. I can see your love for Noct in the portrait. He looks more handsome than real life but more human than other portraits I’ve seen. Everyone else looks at him and sees this dignified royal (except for the king and Iggy and Gladio, and probably Iris, of course, but you get what I mean). You are making him better than life without glorifying him as more than life, if that makes sense. That’s something I’ve always admired about the fine arts. You can put more emotion into what you create than I can. I’m limited to what actually exists. All I have to work with is the shot, layout, positioning, lighting, and after-effects. But you can soften or harden reality or create your own from thin air. You can give life to a fantasy when all I can do is capture reality in the way I want. Gosh, I sound like I’m envious. Okay, I am, but I really do love photography. I wouldn’t give it up even if I could draw. It would be nice if I could do both, though. Maybe take photos and then draw them through the lens of my own eyes. That sounds pretty neat actually. I could sell books with the real image and drawing side by side for comparison. Do you maybe want to team up and do the drawings for me?  _

_ Also, oh my gosh. Is that how you see me in the picture I sent? *blushing* I, uh, I really don’t look like that. Please don’t get your hopes up. I don’t want to disappoint you.  _

_ Besides photography, I like video games. Pretty much any genre, but shooters and open worlds are my favorite. I like shooters cause I’ve always just had good aim for some reason. I like open worlds because I like pretending to be someone and somewhere else. Not that I don’t enjoy my life right now. I don’t know. I think you’d enjoy them too. You could be Argon the Slasher instead of trapped Luna for a bit xD _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Prompto _

_ Dear Prom, _

_ These are lovely. I understand what you mean about drawing seeming to create more life, but what you do is just as beautiful. Mine might be more open and personal, but the fact that you are limited by reality makes your photos even more magical. There is feeling behind your photos which takes more effort to get to show through. The fact I can feel that feeling in each photo, even if I might not be able to comprehend its meaning, is a sign of your dedication to the craft.  _

_ I think I probably would enjoy your sandbox games as well. Argon the Slasher, huh? That could be fun. Watch out ogres, I’m coming for you!  _

_ My way of being someone else is through reading. I read just about every novel I can get my hands on. The empire checks anything nonfiction I try to buy or borrow, but they don’t seem to care about anything fictional, so I have not run into any problems. There is a library here that I am still working my way through. My favorite genre is still fairy tales. I have never quite grown out of the “knight in shining armor saves the damsel in distress” phase. Now the endings typically move beyond the true love’s kiss, however.  _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Luna _

They continue to chat like this until Prompto realizes that he feels giddy each time he sees Umbra return with the journal. So giddy he actually jumps away from Noct cuddling him on the couch one day so he can grab it. After this realization, it sinks in that Luna isn’t so much playing with him anymore when she flirts. On more than one occasion, she has brought up thinking about just him instead of him with Noct. And Prompto doesn’t feel flustered when she brings this up. Instead, he feels, happy? Excited? Both? He shouldn’t. But now he’s having intrusive thoughts again and it’s of him and Luna now. He feels like even more of a pervert now, but this time he doesn’t mention it. Not because he is nervous to tell Luna (actually he wants to), but he knows Noct will read this journal eventually, and now he feels like he’s the one cheating (which is pretty ridiculous when he thinks about it. Or is it?). 

He’s lying in bed at his own apartment for once, brushing his fingers over the cover of the journal. It feels as natural in his hands now as his camera. How long has he been writing to her, he wonders? It feels so long and so short at the same time. Has he kept Noct from writing her for that long? He feels a little bad for that. Maybe he should give the journal back tomorrow. His fingers thrum over the cover of the journal.  _ Babum  _ His fingers stop when the thought comes. He never read those last letters. If he gives the journal back, Noct might hold onto it from now on, so this might be his last chance. Noct said he could read everything, so he has no reason feeling guilty about it, right? 

And so he reads. He reads as avidly as he did before, but it’s different now. He’s isn’t flustered this time, at least not in the same way. It’s strange because as he reads Luna confessing what she wishes she could do with and to Noct, he imagines it, but then he imagines the same thing with himself instead. He tries to stop, even closes the journal for full minutes before trying again, but it is hopeless. So, he is a pervert, but now he’s too far in to care. He reads the words like promises and knows he means them. He hears Noct’s voice whispering low in his ears, imagines what Luna’s voice would sound like, and hears his own voice entering the mix. He still feels bad when he wraps his hand around himself but it’s offset by how good it feels to just give in to it. His thoughts are a jumble of him and Noct and Luna, one thing followed by the next. He isn’t even reading the journal any longer, his mind taking off on its own. 

Like he told Luna before, he has an eccentric imagination, so it doesn’t take him long to finish. When he does, he lies there staring at the journal as he catches his breath. Yeah, he definitely needs to give the journal back before this gets anymore out of hand.

As soon as Noctis opens the door to his apartment, Prompto hands the journal to him. “Here. I should have given this back sooner.” 

Noctis takes it looking relieved even though he says, “No worries. I'm glad you two were getting on so well.”

He doesn't seem to be lying. Did he just miss talking to Luna or was he hurt Prompto was keeping the details of their relationship secret from him? Oh, no. He did the same thing Noct did to him. Except no, it wasn't the same, right? Noct was the one that told him to talk to her, and it wasn't a secret. It was just private. Except as soon as Noct told him he was entirely open about it. Prompto could feel guilt wiggling in his gut. “Well, go on. It's been long enough.”

He expects him to read what he's missed, but he picks up a pen, sits at the kitchen table, and beings writing. He knows he will read it eventually, but he is relieved he can put off the inevitable a bit longer.

Noctis doesn't bring anything up until he hands the journal back the next day. “You can write something too before I send it back” 

Has he read it yet? Hesitantly, he takes the offered pen and journal and begins writing. At first he overthinks, but then the words are overflowing and a smile touches his lips as he imagines Luna's reaction to seeing a message from each of them. His words cut off at Noct's voice.

“You seem happy.”

He sets the pen down as if it were on fire. “Yeah.”

“Saying something good?” There’s something off about Noct's smile. He must have read it.

“Sorry.”

Noct blinks at him. “What are you sorry for?”

“Thinking about Luna like that. I didn't mean to but she kept bringing it up and putting those little winky faces and--”

“Prom, look at me.”

He does. Noct isn't smiling anymore but he doesn't look upset either. “I think by now I've gotten pretty good at reading subtext, and Luna wanted you to.”

“Oh.” So it was her Noct was upset with? “Still, I should have been able to control myself. Don't be mad at her.”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Uh,” Prompto waved his head “because she's your fiance?”

“And you're my boyfriend.”

“Uh huh. But I'm not  _ her  _ boyfriend.”

“Do you want to be?”

The question knocks him back. Was that an option? “Well, uh…” 

“Prom,” Noct clasps his hands over his on top of the journal, “I wouldn't mind. Things would actually be easier this way. Weren't you the one who hated the idea of passing me back and forth? I said we should try to make this work, and I meant it. I want both of you in my life, not to monopolize you. And honestly, thinking of you there watching us on our wedding night is fucking hot.”

“You aren't just saying that, right? You actually don't mind?”

“To tell you the truth I've thought about you two together as well. And maybe it's because  _ I am a pervert.”  _ Noct's outright grinning now and Prompto shoves at him. 

“Very funny. I was trying to behave myself, alright.”

“I know. And thanks. It does mean a lot knowing you'd do that considering the circumstances.”

_ Dearest Luna,  _

_ I want to let you know that I like you. You're more fun than I expected. I'm sure the three of us could play video games and joke around together all day. You and I could read together while Noct naps. I can take pictures, and you can draw your interpretations of them. I think the three of us could be really happy together. Noct thinks so too. He says it’s okay I started liking you and that you definitely feel this way too. I’m pretty sure you do too, but I want to hear you say it. I mean that literally. I want to actually hear it in that pretty flowing accent of yours. I feel weak just thinking about it. I better hold off or I’ll never last till the wedding night ;) _

_ Love, _

_ Prompto _

Dearest Prom,

Finally! You know, it took a lot of confidence to keep on flirting when you never acknowledged it. Of course, I like you back. I always wanted to meet you, Prompto, and when we started talking I could immediately see what Noct sees in you. There's something about you. You have a way of making life feel better. Lighter. Yet you are also such a worrier. You worried so much about what I and Noct would think instead of being true to yourself. Besides, Noct deserves to be taught a lesson after hiding his feelings so long, doesn't he? ;) I can't wait till we get the chance to teach him. Together.

Love,

Luna

Prompto may have grinned until his face hurt after reading that, and Noctis might have called him a sap and kissed him senseless.

It wasn't long until king Regis announced the official wedding date. It was to take place in Altissia, a neutral territory, but after Luna would be coming home with them. Plans were made to move Noct from his apartment into a house or back to the citadel, but he waved it off saying that could wait. He just wanted Luna there first and foremost, even if it meant living in a shed, and he knew she felt the same. 

Noctis managed to talk his dad into letting him ride with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio instead of him, Clarus, Iris, and another kingsglaive. As usual, Ignis volunteered to drive, and for a change, it wasn't hard to talk Gladio into taking shotgun, so Noctis and Prompto could sit together in the back, fingers joined on the seat. 

Gladio turns his head around with a suspicious look. “You seem pretty happy considering, Prom.”

“Gladio--” Ignis warns.

“No,” Noct says, “it's fine.”

“I am happy Luna's gonna be here now,” Prompto begins. “I've always wanted to meet her, and well,” he squeezes Noct's hand and continues when he nods, “I'm in love with her too.”

There is a long silence as they take this in. Ignis is the first to break it. “And does Lady Lunafreya feel the same?”

“Yeah, it’s crazy, but she does.” 

“That is good, then. We had worried what this marriage might do to you. As long as you are all happy and consenting, I will not stand in the way.”

Gladio looks surprised. “You won't?”

“It is not as if they are asking to marry Prompto today as well, although I would stand by you on that as well. As long as they are able to produce a  _ legitimate  _ heir and his Majesty himself does not forbid it, not even the council can really do anything about a mutual consort.”

“Really?” Prompto bounces in his seat. 

“Yes. I believe it best to keep this under wraps for a short while, but I do not think there will be any major backlash from the truth coming out. The biggest concern is Niffelheim which is why I suggest waiting until you have an heir.”

“With two nobles in-home, security's gonna tighten,” Gladio says. “You stay at Noct's often enough it won't seem too strange for you to continue doing it, but you're gonna have to wait till after the honeymoon.”

“Oh.” He can't help feeling disappointed after all their discussion of the wedding night.

“Come on, blondie, don't look so down. You can wait a week, hell, she's been waiting a decade.”

“It's not that.” Prompto tries to let go of Noctis’ hand to fiddle with his fingers, but he holds on tight. “The wedding night's special, that's all.”

“Luna sort of made a promise to him.”

Gladio sighs. “Fine. I'll pull some strings to get on guard duty. But if I hear you guys going at it, you'll never gonna hear the end of it.”

Prompto jumps forward to hug Gladio from around his seat. “Thanks, big guy.”

Gladio puts a hand on his arm. “Don't mention it.”

“Thanks, guys. Thanks for supporting us.”

“Noct,” Ignis says, locking eyes in the rearview mirror, “I will always support your decisions.” His gaze falls back to the road. “Except when they are stupid, like trying to teepee Duke Ferdinand's home, or detrimental to your health, such as not eating your vegetables.”

“Hey!”

Noct catches Ignis around the neck causing the car swerve.

“Ah, and now you do something that’s both.”

Noct lets go with a scowl as the rest of them chuckle.

When they finally meet Luna in the watery city of Altissia, she has her own entourage. 

“Noct?” She cries and rushes across the room. 

His hands find her shoulders, holding her just shy of an embrace. “I'm glad to see you're safe.”

“As I wrote many times, I was never harmed, thank the gods.” Then she turns to face Prompto, and Six, she's so lovely it takes his breath away. She's dressed in a shimmery silver gown, which very well could be her wedding gown for all he knows, and her platinum blonde hair is done up in an elegant updo. “Prompto, it's so good to finally meet you.” She extends her hand, and Prompto shakes it even though he really just wants to kiss her.

Her smile tells the same and their handshake is longer than is necessarily proper. “Same.”

“Noct’s shield, Gladiolus.” Gladio bows politely. “I will be on private guard duty tonight.” He discreetly eyes Prompto, and Luna gives an appreciative nod of understanding. 

“Thank you for your service, Shield Gladiolus.”

“Gladio is fine.”

“Then I insist that you call me Luna.”

When her eyes find Ignis, he gives his own cordial bow. “Noctis' advisor, Ignis.”

“Good luck with this one,” Prompto says. “He still calls Noct, his highness most of the time.”

Luna stifles a giggle behind a hand. “So Noct has told me.”

“There is nothing wrong with politeness,” Ignis argues.

“Sure, Specs.”

With the greetings out of the way, Luna folds herself into Noct's arms and he kisses the top of her head. “Oh, Noct. I'm so glad today has finally come.”

“Me too.”

_ Me three,  _ Prompto thinks.

A woman in Luna's entourage steps forward. “My lady, I'm sure you would enjoy some time with Prince Noctis, but we must begin preparations.”

“I understand,” she says, but her hands tug on Noct's as she pulls away and she gives Prompto a longing look as she walks out. 

Prompto is Noctis’ best man, so technically it's his job to help him get dressed and otherwise ready, but Iggy being Iggy steps right in for the job. Prompto isn't about to complain.

“This is crazy, dude. I have to keep reminding myself this isn't my wedding.”

His outfit is less fancy than Noct's, but it's still nothing he would have ever imagined wearing. 

Noct throws his head back to see around Ignis who is adjusting the bowtie on his tux. “It might as well be.”

There's a patter in Prompto's chest. “You mean that?”

“Yeah, I mean you know I haven't asked Luna specifically, but I sure as hell am not letting go of you anytime soon.”

Prompto smacks his cheeks. “You're gonna make me cry  _ before _ the wedding. I need to save my reserves.”

Noct chuckles as Ignis backs up. 

“I believe you are all ready.”

“Thanks, Iggy. Mind leaving us alone for a little bit?”

“Of course.”

After he's left, Noct gives him a once over. “Damn you clean up well. You're gonna have to let me buy you clothes more often.”

“If we're talking about what goes under these, I'm all game.”

“How about both?” 

He gives him a kiss, and Prompto moans before crying out, “Holy shit!”

“What?” Noct asks with a smirk. “That good?”

“No, it just occurred to me Luna is probably wearing lingerie.”

“Probably. I can't wait.”

“Have I told you you're a pervert?”

“Pretty sure I've admitted it once or twice.”

This probably isn't something he should feel sappy about, but he can't help it. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I had a reason for asking specs to leave. I need you to know that I meant it when I said this might as well be your wedding. I know I can't marry you today, and I can't promise how things with Luna will go, but Prom, I wish that I could. Maybe once I have an heir I can somehow bend the law so that I can, but will you promise to stay with me even if I can't?”

The words are out of his mouth before he even thinks them, “Ever at your side.”

The ceremony is absolutely beautiful. There are sylleblossums everywhere. Strung along the aisles, stitched at the low collar of Luna's shimmering gown, even woven in her updone hair. They both look so happy which makes Prompto so happy. Luna’s vows are about how she would have waited a lifetime for him, and Noct's are about how distance only makes the heart fonder. It's really cheesy but also really sweet. They have eyes solely for each other, in a way that only comes from having been apart for so long, and yet when Noct turns to take the ring from Prompto, his eyes burn into his with promise, and when they come together for their kiss, Luna's eyes linger on him a moment before falling shut. 

_I now pronounce you husband and wife._ _And mutual consort, _his mind supplies. Prompto bawls like a baby and he isn't ashamed one bit.

Waiting through the reception sucks. All he wants to do is smother them in kisses but he's stuck with sincere but only half as excited words of congrats. At least he's able to hug Noct and even dance with him since everyone knows they are best friends. Still, it is hard not kissing him when he gives him those promising eyes and looks so downright happy. 

To his surprise, it is Luna that breaks them up. “May I cut in?” 

Prompto moves aside, but she extends her hand to him. “Oh, me? Am I allowed?”

Luna giggles and it's gotta be the prettiest sound he's ever heard. “Of course. I may be Noct's bride now, but I can still dance with whom I choose.”

“R--right. I just meant it being your wedding day…” It doesn't seem like a good idea to draw attention to themselves, but he can tell he's only making it worse by making a big deal of it. “Okay.” 

They stand a polite distance apart and Prompto makes sure to place his hand about level with her stomach rather than on her hip, but their hands clasp tightly. 

Luna smiles lightly as they begin to dance. “You needn’t worry so much.”

“Yeah, but if anyone found out, that would be  _ really _ bad, wouldn’t it?”

“Today, definitely. But once we are king and queen and have an heir, we can give the council a piece of our mind.”

Prompto nearly trips over his own feet. “Oh my gods. It didn’t fully dawn on me until now. I never had  _ friends  _ and now I'm in a relationship with  _ two _ people and they are going to be the king and queen soon. I went from outcast to village envy. I'm the royal mistress.”

Luna laughs so hard she snorts.

Instantly, he feels more relaxed and begins to lead them again. 

“If you wish to be called that, I won’t object. By the way,” she says quieter, “you are a better dancer than I imagined.”

“Oh,” he ducks his head with a blush, “Noct and Iggy taught me. It’s a requirement of the crownsguard. Can you believe it?”

“Well, I can’t say that I am displeased.”

Eventually, guests begin to thin out. Prompto expects the royal couple to go ahead with him sneaking in after a suitable delay, but to his surprise, Noct slides up close. “Care to escort us to my room?” 

Seduction drips from his voice and Prompto has to hold back a shiver, glancing nervously around the nearly empty ballroom. “Uh, yeah, sure.”

Still, he stays in step with Gladio in the rear the entire way there. When they finally reach the door, he sags against the wall with a sigh of relief, watching as Noct opens the door and gives him an expectant look.

“Well, go on,” Gladio says, literally pushing his deadweight through the doorway, “don’t chicken out now.”

“Thanks,” he says and shuts the door before any prying eyes can catch him.

Nerves are jumping through his system now that the three of them are in private. He’s been with Noct more times than he can count but this is still completely overwhelming, and they aren’t even doing anything yet. As much as he’s fantasized about this moment and had time to mentally prepare, now that it’s here he feels as much insecure as he does excited. Luna called him cute, but will she still think so when his clothes are off? He’s actually glad Gladio’s out there blocking the doorway because otherwise he really might chicken out. 

They are both looking at him, Noct with the watchful eye of someone who knows you all-too well, Luna like he’s a piece of candy she vowed not to eat but was left out on the counter. 

“Hey,” Noct says, coming close and cupping his cheek, “relax. You don’t have to stay if it’s too much.”

He shakes his head. “No, I just--”

“Nervous?”

He nods. “And excited. Just, there’s three of us and this will be my first time with a girl.” He shifts his eyes to Luna and remembers this is her first time ever. So stupid. He has no right to be the one freaking out right now. “I’m so sorry,” he stammers, “this must be way more overwhelming for you than for me. I’m fine. Promise.”

Luna touches his arm. “Shh, it’s okay to feel your emotions. I can’t say that I am not freaking out a bit myself.” 

Her smile is so genuine and kind it eases most of his tension. Luna won’t reject him. She’s too kind for that. “You hardly show it.” She looks like a friendly kangaroogan ready to bounce onto him. 

Noct drops the hand from his face and kisses him. “This will be new for all of us. I’m not about to make either of you do anything you aren’t comfortable with. If you want to just watch, Prom, that’s fine.”

“Yes, just as we discussed before. But please don’t hold back because you think it will be too much for me, alright? I really do want this, with both of you.”

“Um, I mean,” he shares a look with Noct, “we should probably have some restraint on what we do today…”

There’s no way Luna wants to take both of them the first time. Although now that Prompto thinks about it, Luna shouldn’t even take him anyway, should she? Not until she’s pregnant.

Suddenly, Luna’s kissing him, and that line of thought dies. Her lips are silky smooth, so much softer than Noct’s. She sighs happily, melting neatly into him. 

“Finally got to kiss you.” When he meets her eyes, though, they are sparkling with mirth. “I have a pretty good guess what you were thinking, and no, you probably shouldn’t come inside me. As sad as that is.”

Prompto can’t help it. He sputters. He really shouldn’t be surprised, given the things she wrote in her letters, but it’s still mindblowing to hear stuff like that come straight from such an elegant mouth. “T--that’s okay,” he says lamely. 

For his part, Noct is cracking up at his expense. “Come on, Prom. You’ll have a chance. You’ll just have to wait a while.”

“Yes, I am sure that we will have more than enough chances to make up for lost time.”

“Alright!” Noct says. “Are we ready to move on to the actual sex already?”

Prompto snorts. “Have I told you you’re a pervert?”

Noct pecks him on the lips. “Not hiding it one bit.”

“I am in your hands, oh experienced ones. How shall we proceed?”

“Uh, Noct?”

“You should eat her out.”

His mouth is suddenly wetter. Okay. That is one way to start. He’s never ate a girl out before but he has done it to Noct. How different could it be?

Luna moves to undo her dress, but Noct smirks. “Keep it on.” He sits on the edge of the bed and pats his lap. “Come here.”

Okay. What? Has he been like researching things to do in a threesome? Maybe he should do that...His calm coordination of this is turning all of his earlier nerves to arousal. Noct wants him to eat Luna out, and he can definitely do that. 

As soon as she’s seated, he gets down on his knees to crawl beneath the long trail of her gown. At first, it’s too dark to see, but as he lifts his head level with the edge of the bed, light creeps in from behind him so that he can see her long flawless legs and panties. They are the deepest black, a stark contrast to the white of her gown and what Prompto would have expected. It is lacy with wavy, see-through sides and is plush to the touch when he runs a finger down the front of them. Luna shudders at this modest touch and his lips quirk. He can’t wait to see her other reactions. 

Noctis must do something because she gives another shudder right before he spreads her knees apart so that he can sink down into the space between her legs. He kisses the inside of her thighs and pushes a finger against the fabric of her panties. Women need more teasing, or so he’s read. He isn’t about to fail his first attempt with a woman. What could be his last if he does. To shake the thoughts away, he presses his face forward and licks over the panties covering her. Even through the fabric, he can taste a light touch of her and she gasps out sweetly. He licks again and nudges with his finger against the edge of the panties until she is knocking at him with her thighs and whimpering noncommittally to move along. She seems to be enjoying it, so he slides the panties down her legs and lets himself sink into the experience more. Everything about her is different from Noct--her smell, her taste, her sounds. Her reactions are open and unreserved. It's all enough to make him fully hard, untouched, so he really isn't surprised one bit that her orgasm comes on quick and hard. Kissing Noct as she is, her only warnings are shivering and a muffled sound. Prompto licks her through it, and though he can’t say for sure if he is good at this or if she’s just overwhelmed with it being her first time, he pats himself on the back for a job well done.

Once her shivering has stopped, he places a kiss to her thigh and crawls out from beneath her gown.

Noct gives him a smirk and runs his thumb over his chin. "You missed a spot."

"Why don't you clean it up for me?" He batts his lashes coyly.

Noct surges forward, kissing at him hungrily. He moans into the kiss, obviously high on the taste of her. Luna's still there, trapped between them on Noct's lap, and her hand's trail down Prompto's back. 

"You good?" he asks her.

Her eyes sparkle. "Never better."

He might blush at that. 

Noct is still staring at him. "I believe we owe her a bit of time to recover, you know, before the main event."

Prompto licks his lips. "Yeah."

"Dear," he turns to look at her, "what shall we do in the meantime, hm?"

"Oh." For the first time since they entered the room, she actually looks unprepared. "I'm okay watching for a while."

Noct brushes at her hair. "Any specific requests?"

Her eyes flit between them. She does, she's just too embarrassed to say. 

"Hey," Prompto says, giving her hand a squeeze, "don't start going shy on me. I don't know what we'll do if both of us are."

She cracks a smile at this. "Alright, then. If Noct is going to have his way with me, then Prom deserves his reward, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, I would. And how should we reward him."

“We can’t have you having to recover as well, so…”

Noct presses his mouth to her ear but whispers loud enough for Prompto to hear. “You wanna watch me deepthroat him, don’t you?”

Her eyes go a bit glassy. “I...yes,” she answers quietly. 

Noct smirks. “You heard the lady. Get over here, Prom.”

He tugs him half onto the bed and Prompto more than willingly meets his mouth. Noct’s hands hold tight to his hips as he kisses him hungrily. He moves down to kiss and bite at his throat. 

“Noct,” Prompto whines, “I’m more than good to go.”

Noct chuckles. “I figured. Still, gotta give the lady a good show, right?”

_ Right.  _

“What’s the best way to do this then? You know, for her to watch.”

“Sit against the headboard.”

Prompto looks there, realizing that if he does so Luna will be right beside them. He can feel his pulse quickening at the idea of being watched so intimately. _It’s Luna, it’s okay,_ he reminds himself. He wants this.

They are both still fully dressed, so he undoes his pants on his way to the headboard and tugs them down to his calves. When Noct joins him, only his fly is open, dick untucked and aroused just as much as Prompto. Noct kisses him again, but his hand finds his erection and starts stroking him. Luna sits up on her elbow, staring unblinkingly at Prompto’s cock, which throbs at the attention. Stroking him evenly, Noct kisses his way down, only stopping once he’s level with his cock. Slowly, he presses his lips to the tip, then swipes his tongue down to the base and back up. His hips buck, wordlessly begging for him to take him into his mouth. Noctis chuckles, but gives in, taking only the head in at first. He gives a slurp before bobbing his head down, finally beginning a real blowjob. 

Prompto’s thoughts momentarily haze over from the pleasure. Once he’s lucid enough to remember that they have an audience, he turns to Luna and notices the way her gaze shifts between Noct’s mouth to Prompto’s face. He has to bite his lip to fight back the sharp moan at the attention. Gods, he wants to know what her mouth feels like in Noct’s place and he can tell she’s thinking about the same thing. He pulls her up into a kiss and she runs her hand down his arm to his stomach and finally Noct’s hair. The prince lifts a heated gaze to meet hers and doubles his efforts. Prompto gives up on trying to keep his voice down as pleasure overtakes him. He lets his eyes slide shut and his hips jut up as he sinks into it. Noct bobs and sucks and swirls, Luna’s kissing at his neck now, and it’s too much for him to take. 

“Noc---” he starts, cutting off into an incomprehensible sound as he cums. 

He leans back against the headboard as Noctis licks him clean. There is a white drop remaining on his check afterward, and Luna wipes it off with her thumb. She stares at it intently for a moment. 

“That’s--” He’s struck dumbfounded when she pops the thumb into her mouth and makes a face. He can’t help but laugh at that. “Not to a princess’ pallet?”

“Not really.” 

“Hope you’re still gonna let me kiss you,” Noct says, moving out of Prompto’s lap only to move into Luna’s. 

She holds the back of his neck, voice low, “You better.”

Prompto rolls onto his side as the couple melds against each other. He’s got the best view in the house, able to spot the subtle way Noct’s dick nudges against her gown for friction. “Dude,” he says, honestly sorry to interrupt, “we should really get her out of that thing if she’s ever going to wear it again.”

“I mean,” Luna smirks and wiggles her hips against Noct, “we can keep it here in private where a few stains won’t matter.”

It’s official. These two will be the death of him. Not that he can think of a better way to go.

He must be making a face because she giggles and pushes Noct away. “Okay! You’re right.” She stands to undo the gown and winks at him just as it drops to the ground. “We can always stain it later.”

He makes a noise that’s too embarrassing to describe as his brain takes the words and sight of her in. Her bra matches the panties she wore earlier, black and lace, but see-through over her nipples. He wants to kiss them but she’s too far away. 

She smirks at them and nudges at Noct’s legs. “Come on now. Are you going to get out of those clothes, or just stare all day?”

“Yeah, Noct?” he says, as if he hadn’t been doing the same thing. 

Noct gives him a quick look that says he fully knows he was, then gets up and removes his own clothes. While he does Luna settles back onto the bed and Prompto’s hand is unconsciously drawn to her breast. She says nothing, just hums a little, so he continues to feel over it. As soon as Noct’s gotten his clothes off, he takes her other breast in-hand. 

“How are you so beautiful?”

She gasps when he flicks her nipple. “I have a personal wardrobe artist?” she jokes.

His lips quirk slightly, but the way he dives down to kiss her is strangely intense, and Prompto pulls his hand away from her, afraid he’s somehow invading the moment. 

“Are you ready,” Noctis asks, hips bumping at hers. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Luna nods, hands cradling his face. “I have as well.”

Prompto is left watching in awe as Noctis pulls slightly away only to line himself up and sink ever-slowly into her. Her body jerks and she gives a whimpering moan. Luna grips at his arms at the discomfort and he presses soothing words to her lips. They are beautiful together, black and white, like night and day. Prompto watches motionlessly, determined not to disrupt this moment between them, as Noctis presses soothing words against her lips. She nods and he kisses at her jaw before returning to her lips again, which are beginning to puff slightly. Her grip loosens and he softly asks, “Ready?” 

She nods, hands moving to his back. He brushes over her hair as he gives one measured thrust, then another. He gauges her reaction, a bit better than he did back the first time with Prompto, now that he’s had practice. “Doing okay?” he asks.

She nods again, opening her legs wider, welcoming him in further. “Yes, please, I...am growing used to it.”

Prompto smiles, fighting back the words that it will get better than that. 

Noctis thrusts faster, but Prompto can tell he is still holding himself back for her sake. His hand moves from her hair to down between them. It’s a bit hard for Prompto to see with the way they are pressed together, but it is easy for his mind to fill in the blank image of him fingering her clit. 

Luna’s head falls back with a cry of pleasure, and Prompto can’t take it anymore. Her neck is fully exposed and he leans in to kiss and suck at it. He can feel the way her breath stutters through her pleasure on his lips and each pulse flows through him straight down, stirring a new erection. 

Luna’s too caught up to notice, but Noct meets his eyes with a smirk. “Enjoying the show?”

“You know it,” he says, cock in hand. 

Noct moves even faster and Luna’s moaning beautifully. Prompto’s pretty sure this would be the only thing he would need in his spank bank for years, not that he’ll need one from now on, he’s sure.

Luna’s legs tighten, then she makes the most beautiful sound Prompto’s ever heard. It actually makes him a bit pissed Noctis stole the last one. Prompto’s hand moves frantically over himself. 

“Shit, shit, shit.”

Noctis thrusts a handful more times before he comes with his own moan. And if that wasn’t enough to push Prompto over, Luna whimpers at the feel of him filling her. The image of her with a bulging belly flits through his mind, and that’s it, he’s died and gone to heaven. 

His head lays on her shoulder as Noctis settles over her middle, still connected as they all take a needed moment to rest. He must fall asleep, because sometime later, Luna is pushing him off her. 

“Come on, Noct. We can’t stay like this forever.” She tries at scolding but fails miserably. 

He grumbles at having to reposition himself. “That helps, ya know. I read it. Or, Specs read it to me.”

“Oh my gods!” Prompto exclaims, pressing his face further into Luna’s skin. “You asked Iggy to read you tips on getting pregnant?”

For the first time that night,  _ Noctis  _ is the one looking embarrassed. Prompto wishes so badly he had his camera. “Yeah, well, this was before I talked to you about this, so it wasn’t like I could ask you to read it.”

“And heaven forbid you read it yourself.” Noct scowls and the other two laugh. “What else did he read?”

“That she should lay here for a while, the longer the better. So that it stays in.”

“Ah.”

“Fine with me,” she sighs. “Not like I have anywhere else to be.”

“Better not,” Noct says giving her another kiss.

“Wait,” Prompto asks cautiously, “please don’t tell me you had him read about threesome positions.”

“Hell no!” Noctis answers quickly.

“Phew. Just checking. There’s no way I’d be able to look him in the face if you did.”

Noct laughs and pokes at his cheek. “Even I have limits.”

They fall silent again, and after a while, Prompto brings his hand up to the small of Luna’s stomach. “Do you think it will take?”

“That eager to be a dad, huh?” Noctis teases.

He readies a retort but it dies on his tongue. It’s been a lot of change very quickly, but he knows without a doubt that he is not looking forward to returning to his empty apartment. He wants to stay here with them and after spending so much of his childhood alone he can’t deny that starting a family sounds like a hell of a good idea. “Yeah, actually.”

Luna sighs and brings Noct’s hand up to her stomach as well so that she can cover both of them with her own. “It’ll be nice.”

“Yeah,” Noct says, face softening into something he’s never seen before. “Yeah, it will.”


End file.
